Seven encounters in the past
by JJ Granger Potter
Summary: The unexpected visit of a Hermione that comes from the future radically changes Harry's attitude about his life and his decisions. Now he has the time counted to prevent Voldemort from winning. However, that also changes his relationship with his best friend forever: you can't introduce a sensual witch to a 12-year-old boy and not expect him to fall in love with her.
1. ONE

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to JKR and Warner Bros. This is just for entertainment without profit.

* * *

**Seven encounters in the past**

**ONE**

Harry Potter managed to get away from the unexpected grip that dragged him to the Secret Chamber. He was terrified to think that Tom Riddle had returned in some way, to take revenge for his newly destroyed diary.

It turned out that it was a woman. A witch, no doubt, despite her dress: a curious mixture of muggle militia and certain magical details. She left him in the middle of the Chamber, demonstrating the strength of those hard and feminine arms that obviously were in constant physical demand. In that movement, Harry managed to see a rose–shaped tattoo, small and discolored, as if it had not been done correctly, on the inside of the witch's right wrist.

"Who are you?"

She smiled at him, illuminating her tanned and beautiful face. Her teeth were straight, very white.

"Good to see you alive, Harry."

As always, the magical world showed that it's rarity was infinite. Alive? When he died? Definitely not that school year, although it was close. He looked awkwardly at the space where Ginny Weasley almost died too. He held a chill and returned his attention to the unknown witch.

Harry noticed that her clothes had blood stains, new and old. A golden scarf, very worn, was tied in her left forearm. He couldn't help but appreciate the black top that covered her chest, tight, or the lustrous abdomen, center of a narrow waist.

For the first time, Harry felt real physical attraction to a girl... a woman. She must be twenty years old, at least. He thanked his Hogwarts robe for hiding the evidence of that attraction.

It was not easy to be almost thirteen years old.

In addition to the little black top (Harry forced his eyes off there), the witch was wearing military pants and matching boots. On the hip, tied, were a shirt too big for her, of cheap wool. There was also a belt with a knife and a beautiful small bag, more appropriate to go to a dance than to a war. Except for the golden scarf, her arms and shoulders were bare. She didn't wear makeup or some kind of jewelry. Her lower lip was slightly thicker than the upper. And her eyes... so strangely known and, at the same time, unique.

"Do I know you?"

"Don't you recognize me?" she seemed amused, then worried, "Is that good or bad?" she added quietly, thoughtfully. She let out a great sigh and sat right there on the floor.

"Should I recognize you?"

"Honestly, Harry, you'd better start developing more attention around you. I need you to be bright, okay?"

The bossy tone and that expression were too much for him.

"Hermione?"

He looked for the disastrous hair of her best friend in that stranger, but there were only a lot of braids that made her look more dangerous and beautiful. He looked again at the witch's eyes: a sunset in autumn.

Hermione_._

"How can it be? What happened to you?"

The blood stains in her clothes take another importance for Harry. His best friend was hurt. A particular spot seemed alarming: on her right thigh.

She seemed to notice.

"I applied several coagulation spells, don't worry. I come from the future, of course. I used a Time-Turner, that is, a magical device that allows you to travel to the past... or the future. But let's not go into details, we have the time counted. I came to warn you".

"Of what?"

Harry couldn't finish believing this _Hermione's_ story, the adult and too sensual version of his thirteen–year–old best friend. Were they really the same? Impossible.

_Hermione_ gestured for him to sit down too. Harry obeyed, a little intimidated and at the same time fascinated by her.

"Very much, I'm afraid. I thought about traveling to the past, just once, to give you all the necessary information. But then I reasoned that it was too much for you, that some details you might forget, or that the future would change so much that the original information would no longer serve you. Then I made a plan: travel to see you once a year, seven times. That way I'll explain to you enough to fix the future, and at the same time I will control the situation until I know we win".

Harry had no doubt that this _Hermione_ was Hermione. Only she could reason, deduce and plan so many things that, to him, sounded complex, extraordinary and worrying.

"Fix the future? What happened?"

_Hermione_ (he couldn't stop thinking her name with another intonation, a much more suggestive and hard one) looked away, losing her smile. Her left hand stroked the rose–shaped tattoo of her right wrist, in a gesture that seemed unconscious.

"It was a good idea to do it like this." she said after several minutes in silence, "You are too young to hear the whole story. Every year I will reveal a little about what happened... what you will prevent from happening".

He felt a little offended. He was thirteen years old ―finally a teenager. He was no longer a child!

"If I'm so young, why did you choose this moment to come?"

"Because you just defeated a version of Tom Riddle, and by that I mean a Horcrux. That saves me a bit of explanations. Also, suppose that after two years at Hogwarts, it would be easier for you to accept time travel; in case you didn't believe or trust me".

Harry was surprised by that last thing. "You are Hermione, how could I distrust you?"

And he said it thinking about his Hermione, not this unattainable _Hermione_ of perfect abdomen.

His comment earned him a new smile from her.

"Well, that will save even more time. That is the most important thing."

"What happened?"

"First you must swear to me that you will not discuss this with anyone, Harry. Not even Dumbledore. Especially, Dumbledore. And me. I mean, my self of your present. I'm sure I'll try to know everything I can, I'm insufferably curious! And that will cause many problems. We must alter the future, but with the utmost care. Even so, the effect of each change will be impossible to measure."

"Sounds complicated."

"You can do this. I know. I've seen you do the most extraordinary things, Harry. You are a great wizard."

When Hermione told him that, Harry felt a strange shame and wanted to lower his head. He wasn't used to flattery. But in _Hermione's_ voice he was pressed by a challenge, a mission to fulfill...

"I will do my best."

_Hermione's_ face hardened. "I hope so. You must understand something: I don't do this for me. It is impossible to change my present. But I don't want your future, Ron's or Hermione's of this timeline to be the same. All three deserve better."

Harry was glad to know that Ron was still with them. Friends forever and all that.

"How is Ron?"

_Hermione_ clenched her fists. "Don't ask questions of the future. That is the rule. I'll give you the information it deems convenient. If you have specific doubts about that, you can talk. Otherwise, be silence."

That didn't give him much peace of mind, but when he saw _Hermione's_ outfit, he realized that perhaps it was for the best.

For now.

"All right. Give me the information."

"Do you promise not to tell this to anyone?"

"I promise."

"We will take an unbreakable oath. Thus your magic will force you to keep your word. It's not that I don't trust you. I must make sure that nothing, not even veritaserum or Legilimency, will endanger our secret."

"What is Legil―?"

"I'll explain later."

Harry restrained from rolling his eyes. This was going to be frustrating. He was a curious wizard!

They took out the wands to swear.

"That is not your wand, what happened to yours?" asked Harry. _Hermione_ gave him an annoyed look. Right: no questions about the future.

They proceeded to take the oath. Harry felt his magic seal every word they said. _Hermione's_ power, in contact with his, surprised and captivated him.

She was beautiful.

"Ready to know everything about your third year at Hogwarts?"

Harry nodded. He wasn't going to let _Hermione_ down.

She settled better on the floor, putting her elbows on her knees. She took a breath before beginning to speak, while her gaze was lost somewhere in the Chamber.

"Sirius Black is the main change you must generate…"


	2. TWO

**TWO**

Harry Potter checked his watch, a gift from his godfather for having earned good grades that school year. Any pretext was enough for Sirius Black when it came to pampering him.

It was because of his obsession with always wanting to know the time that Sirius chose to give him a watch. Harry didn't explain to him that with every minute that passed the reunion with Hermione got closer. He preferred to remain silent, something that had become customary in him lately. It was difficult to keep a secret of that level, especially when his life seemed to continue to change radically. And even worse if his best friend was so observant.

Since he met Hermione, Hermione became a resounding enigma for Harry. Will his little and irritating friend really become the beautiful and feminine warrior who stole his heart a year ago? In any case, that caused more stress and worry in Harry, because Hermione not only had an amazing abdomen, but many wounds and that strangely empty look. It was up to him that his teenage friend never had to endure wounds as if they were a common part of her life.

Oh, right, also that the magical world didn't go to war. Or something like that, _Hermione_ wasn't clear about it. However, it was logical. After a year of thinking and remembering the conversation he had with her, he felt confident of some deductions about the future.

He looked at his watch again. There were two minutes and sixteen seconds left.

She promised to return that day, at that time, to the Slytherin Chamber. For him a year had passed, for her, just a couple of seconds before adjusting the time and jumping back into the past.

A past that was no longer hers, because the story had definitely changed. But she made sure to have the right spell to always return to Harry's timeline. As confusing as that may be.

He thought it was very logical that Hermione had chosen this way to save the world. What he lived with Hermione and her own Time-Turner that year was proof that his best friend had a broad understanding of the rules for time travel.

He smiled with affection as he remembered the adventure that was to save Sirius and Remus, as well as catch Peter Pettigrew. All thanks to Hermione.

Harry already had enough information to ensure his godfather regained his freedom, among other changes that Hermione determined would be necessary that year. Even so, the real heroine was teenage–Hermione. Without her, changing the future would have been almost impossible.

At that moment, Hermione appeared in the Chamber. She looked exactly the same as a year ago, which was logical in this whole time travel issue. Harry had the urge to hug her. He hated to see her so hurt, even more after all he had lived with Hermione. He felt that the connection between them was deeper, and he did not deny that it was because he had met Hermione. Thanks to that encounter, he began to really see Hermione, to listen to her, to take care of her.

"You're still alive. Good."

"Thank you? You should have more confidence in me, you know?"

Hermione gave him a sad smile.

"I have it. I broke all the universal rules just by talking to you, now. If I didn't trust you, none of this would have happened."

Harry accepted her words. He used his wand to create two seats, so that both were more comfortable in the Chamber. Hermione lit up when she saw the magic display.

"You've been studying!"

"I promised you."

"Oh, Harry. You are...", she hid her face in her hands, shaking, "Thank you."

Suddenly, she looked more in line with her appearance: exhausted, abandoned, sore. In mourning. Harry looked anxiously at the broken woman in front of him.

"You miss me." He concluded.

She nodded, releasing a sob. "Your absence has been... hard."

"Have I been dead for a long time?"

"Enough for everything to fall apart. Anyway, let's not waste time. Tell me what happened this year. The mission must continue."

He helped her sit in one of the chairs. It was nothing fancy or comfortable, just a basic chair without ornaments. It had taken him almost the entire third grade to learn to conjure it, with the help of Hermione and Remus. Seeing Hermione take a seat with relief, he knew it was worth it.

"The changes you asked for, I made them happen," Harry reported, feeling that this was the most important test of his life. "Sirius is free. The secret of Remus, about his lycanthropy, continues; but he didn't want to keep teaching at Hogwarts. He still feels guilty of having forgotten to drink Wolfsbane and put us in danger. Also, Peter Pettigrew received the Kiss, which in turn proved Sirius innocence. Cornelius Fudge didn't let Pettigrew confess that Tom Riddle is still alive; he silenced and sentenced him. Lastly, Dobby is now my house elf."

She seemed to relax a little, "You look better than I remember in third grade. A little taller, maybe? Less skinny?"

Perfect, she described him as 'skinny'. Speaking of blows to self-esteem.

"Sirius is in treatment to recover his weight and health. When we visited a Healer in San Mungo, he saw me and said that I also needed attention. You may not know it, but ... well, my uncles ... my childhood―"

_Hermione_ nodded, letting him know that she was aware of what happened with the Dursleys.

"When did I tell you?" Harry asked.

"When you turned seventeen and accepted that you would definitely not be taller than me."

Information about the future. He tried to hide his emotion by discovering something about the life of this _Hermione_.

"So at least I reached seventeen."

"You died at nineteen."

It was strange to talk about his death.

"How are you, _Hermione_? I spent a year remembering your... appearance. I brought you food and some potions that I think will help you."

He showed her the basket that Dobby prepared that morning. There was a sandwich, a butter beer and chocolate frogs. In addition, four potions to recover energy and relieve superficial symptoms.

"Did you think of me?" Her tone was incredulous.

"How could I not? Come on, do you want to eat?"

"I have little time."

"Then accept the basket. You can take it with you."

_Hermione_ received, with trembling hands, the food, "Thank you, Harry. I'll drink the beer."

He watched her carefully as she opened the bottle and drank a little. She seemed about to cry for just doing something so trivial. That worried him again.

"You said you would tell me about the future. I need to know, please."

_Hermione_ thought for a few seconds what to answer.

"After someone very important was killed, Ron, you and I embarked on an endless search for the missing Horcrux. We were alone, without allies, without a really solid magical education. One night, we were captured. Ron and you were locked in a dungeon. I was tortured for hours and... From then on, everything went downhill. The war grew longer and longer. The losses―"

Harry clenched his fists since she said "tortured." How could he allow such a thing in the future? What kind of useless wizard couldn't protect his best friend? He watched her squeeze her right wrist with her hand, where she had the faded rose tattoo. He didn't want to interrupt or break the silence, so he waited until she started talking again.

"I spent months analyzing every little detail that built a horrible chain of consequences until your death. I understood that most of those details happened at Hogwarts. I thought: why did Sirius have to die, why didn't he offer Harry a safe home? I think I became obsessed with that idea. I thought that if you and he had―if you had a better family, everything would have been different."

"Is that why you came back in time? For me to have my own family?"

Hermione shrugged and finished the beer, "I just wanted a justification, you know? About the behavior of both of you. I desperately wanted to believe that you two could have done better, in other circumstances."

"Do you mean Ron and me?"

That surprised him. He didn't know if it was correct to inform her that his friendship with the redhead was in terrible condition. It all started with the Firebolt that Sirius gave him, although at that time they didn't know that. Hermione informed McGonagall about the broom. Ron was furious and insulted her, as he has been doing since they met. But this time Harry supported Hermione. Then Ron pointed out, quite rightly, that that had never happened before. Harry felt ashamed to accept that truth. However, he did not change his decision to side with Hermione.

But a silent doubt got into his head. What if he only supported Hermione because of her resemblance to the twenty-year-old Hermione that appeared in his wet dreams and unexpected memories during the day?

Trying to give her a chance, he asked her not to make decisions about his life without consulting him first. The result was unexpected: she looked him straight in the eye and replied that she would do anything to keep him alive, even if she lost his friendship forever.

That was the proof he needed. There she was: messy hair, longer incisive teeth, round cheeks and Hogwarts huge uniform, years before becoming Hermione, but with the same conviction of doing everything for him.

He did the only thing that seemed right in that situation. He apologized. And maybe he spent the rest of the year being especially nice to her...

Okay, he totally did it.

Anyway, Ron didn't have the same fate. By demanding that he also apologize to Hermione, another discussion began. Months later, they keep fighting every time they bring up the subject. Harry had no idea what will happen to his friendship with the redhead if things continue that way.

Back to the present, Harry saw _Hermione_ tense.

"Not Ron. I didn't mean him."

"Who then?"

"Never mind."

She squeezed her hand over her tattoo again.

"You can trust me." Insist Harry.

"I must tell you everything you need to change this year. We can't waste anymore time. On my next trip, I'll be more clear."

Harry had to accept.

Hermione unconsciously hugged the basket, letting her voice fill the Chamber, plagued with fear, resentment and plans.

"Two other Horcrux are in Grimmauld Place and in the Room of Requirement. But the top priority is Cedric Diggory..."

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you so much for giving such welcome to this fanfic. I'm trying really hard to write properly, but english is not my mother tongue, as many of you already must have notice. I didn't say so before because I wanted to know what you think of this story without any kind of prejudice. I'm also looking for a beta, if anyone is interested. My plan is to practice my english a lot so I can write at the level you all deserve. Thank you, really, for your comments. Every chapter will be longer and mature, as Harry grows with every year. I hope you keep reading till the end. See you soon.


	3. THREE

**THREE**

Harry Potter entered the Slytherin Chamber, feeling brave. The last school year was amazing. His participation in the Triwizard Tournament could not be better. Definitively, training with Sirius, Remus and Hermione was giving results beyond what he imagined. Maybe he really was a great wizard!

Although the real reward was to have saved Cedric. He met him very well during the school year. Now they were good friends. Harry couldn't imagine a world where he didn't exist. Less wanted to imagine Mr. Diggory's pain if something had happened to his son.

It turned out that Amos Diggory and Sirius were friends when they attended Hogwarts. The fact that Cedric and Harry were involved in the Triwizard Tournament reunited those two old friends again. They worked together all year so that there were no more illegal problems in the operation of the Tournament. Harry also met Amelia Bones, Sussie's aunt, a really scary witch who supported him during his lawsuit against Ludo Bagman. That didn't take long, since Bagman owed money to the Gringotts goblins. That ended very badly. Meanwhile, Harry was able to prove his innocence about his participation in the Tournament. At the same time, Alastor Moody was rescued from the chest where Crouch Jr. locked him. Then, the Death Eater received the Kiss.

Once the Tournament drama was clarified and solved, what followed was really fun. The tasks meant a challenge for Harry, but he overcame each one with honors. He dedicated every available moment of that year to study and become a better wizard. Under the pretext of being younger than the other Champions, he was able to convince Dumbledore that Sirius and Remus trained him to survive. The truth was that they did much more than that. Of course, as soon as Hermione knew about the extra "classes", she joined happily.

Instead, Ronald shined by his absence. The reality was that their friendship was already in a bad place since the end of third grade, so the extra classes and the Tournament were too much for the redhead. To top it off, Ron didn't believe that Harry didn't enter his name in the Goblet of Fire. By the time he finally apologized to him ―or something like that― Harry had already known other types of friendships. It was too late.

Cedric Diggory soon became someone of great confidence and a kind of older brother for Harry. He even joined the trainings. After the first task, Fleur and Viktor also began attending Sirius and Remus classes.

Harry forged a quick friendship with the french witch. Fleur was delighted that her allure had no effect on him. The only problem was Viktor. He became very close to Hermione. Which was absurd. They had nothing in common! Besides, he couldn't even pronounce her name properly. However, an endless flirting developed directly on Harry's face. At least he knew that Hermione didn't want something serious with the bulgarian. Or so she said.

For some reason, when he tried to talk to Hermione about Viktor, she brought up Cho Chang. This created confusing feelings in Harry. He knew that Cho was pretty and charismatic, but mostly she was Cedric's girlfriend. He wouldn't risk his friendship with the Hufflepuff for her. He tried to explain that to Hermione, but decided that if she didn't want to talk about Viktor, he wouldn't talk about Cho. Luckily, Cedric broke up with the Ravenclaw. That way, Cho stopped being part of the new social circle of Harry and Hermione.

As a lovely replacement came Luna Lovegood. _Hermione_ had suggested, as part of that year's mission, to befriend the little blonde soon, and he didn't regret it. She was her date for the Yule Ball. Hermione, of course, went with Krum, but who cares?

Luna quickly became a younger sister for him. Harry loved to protect her at school, and spend time listening to her "crazy things." Somehow, the blonde made him feel like someone trustworthy. When he told Sirius, she received an invitation to spend Christmas at Grimmauld Place.

Thus, Harry began to form his new family. Those holidays were attended by the Lovegoods, the Bones and the Diggorys. However, Harry missed Hermione very much. He invited her, but insisted that she spend time with the Grangers.

That was a promise he made to _Hermione_.

For that reason, today he will ask Hermione for permission to visit her during the summer. That way he wouldn't take her away from the Grangers, but he wouldn't suffer months without her. She was his best friend, it was normal to want to see her so much, right? Also, that way he can check if she and Krum write each other often. Not that he cares. She can do whatever she wants with her life.

Whatever. The Tournament finished epically. Fleur won after months of effort and dedication in the extra training they had. She explained that she never had such an opportunity to explore her magic with private tutors. Her adventure that year in England was truly amazing.

Harry checked his watch. It was eight minutes before _Hermione_ arrived. He reread the list of goals he met that year, including the destruction of the diadem and the locket. Actually, he felt his life quite safe and happy. Maybe _Hermione_ would no longer be afraid of everything going to shit?

He appeared two chairs that were much more comfortable than those of a year ago. He tried to ignore the anxiety he felt and walked around the chairs a couple of times. He sat. He stand up. Tic. Tac.

_Hermione_ appeared.

"I was thinking," he said as soon as he saw her, "how can I be sure that you will return every year? How do I know if you are in a safe place? If the spell to find me in this timeline will work?"

She seemed surprised at this reception. Then she looked at him again, confused.

"Harry?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"You look good."

From "skinny" to "good" wasn't bad, Harry thought.

"Thank you."

"You are growing very healthy and strong. Oh, I should have taken you to San Mungo in my timeline. If I had known that you needed additional care, I would―"

"Don't fret yourself. The important thing is that thanks to you I'm better."

He smiled at her, trying to calm her. Suddenly, he felt that Hermione was in a much worse state than he remembered. He looked at the blood stains and all the scars in her petite frame. He realized that nothing had changed in her but in him.

What he found sexy two years ago because of her adventurous and wild appearance, now seemed the result of obvious signs of torture and anemia. That athletic body was really a surviving body.

He compared both versions of his best friend. He would die if teenage–Hermione had to suffer something of that level. _No_, he corrected himself, he would kill whoever caused her so much pain.

On impulse, he walked towards her and hugged her. They were almost the same height. He was surprised to feel her so fragile, as if her bones were porous.

"Harry?"

"What happened to you?"

As if he had broken a spell, Hermione began to tremble and cry desperately. She hugged him, putting her fingers in the back of his neck.

"Everything that is possible to happen to a woman, during a war."

That was heartbreaking. He hugged her tighter.

"Forgive me. I should have been better. I should have protected you."

Several minutes passed. They both knew the time was sparse, so they forced themselves to control their emotions.

Harry lifted her up in his arms and smiled when she yelp in surprise. He put her carefully in one of the comfortable seats. His face was very close to hers. He looked at the angular cheekbones, a consequence of her poor nutrition. Teenage–Hermione didn't have that refinement on her face, instead she had soft, sweet cheeks.

"Stay away from me, please."

Harry backed away, hurt and scared.

"I didn't want to bother you."

Hermione squeezed her right wrist, where the tattoo was.

"I'm sorry. It's been a long time since you― I'm not ready."

He nodded, even though he didn't understand the depth of the wound the witch was carrying. He realized that he no longer thought of her as _Hermione_, his forbidden desire, his fantasy. She was Hermione, his best friend.

"I made a list to make this faster. I wrote down everything I accomplished this year."

He handed her the parchment.

Hermione regained her smile a little. "You making lists?"

"I spend too much time with you, what can I say?"

"With me? Really?" Her eyes shone with pleasure.

"Seriously, you and I are together all the time." Harry sat in front of her. "I'm ready. Tell me what to do next year. Then, please, tell me what happened to you. You promised."

Hermione crumpled the scroll in her hands "Why do you want to know that? I came from the future with the intention of preventing my destiny from repeating itself. That should be enough for you to understand what is at stake."

"Not really. I must know." He tried to make her understand, "My life is perfect. I have my family, my true friends. No one can manipulate me, nobody hides me information. All that thanks to you. But I must know what happened to you. My biggest fear is that I can't protect you again, Hermione. "

"If you destroy Tom you will prevent my story from happening."

"I will destroy him. I swear."

"That is more than enough."

"Oh, come on. Why didn't I make it? Why are you like this? I must know, I don't want to make the same mistake."

"I explained to you that a series of events in Hogwarts triggered your death. It is not an isolated event that has me like this. Every change I have asked you to make is precisely to prevent you from dying and Tom Riddle winning. Trust me."

"I do that. With all my heart."

"Then, no more questions. Pay attention, Harry. This year is decisive. You must approach someone very important, without raising suspicion. He will not trust you, so you'll have to be patient. No one can know. Much less Snape. Did you study Occlumency?"

"A little."

"You must perfect that art, as soon as possible. That is your main mission this year. Otherwise, only minor changes. Especially you must improve the D.A. But for that you'll count on me. I trust me. I will know how to solve it."

"You mean the Hermione of this time, right?"

"Yes. Finally, it is time to inform you about the prophecy."

"What?"

"I'll be clear. Tom and you are united by a prophecy: one must die at the hands of the other."

That didn't sound easy or pleasant.

"Why me?"

"In my timeline, this information was hidden from you, Harry. This time it will be different. I'll not allow you to face Tom Riddle without having every advantage at your disposal. You'll survive."

Harry sat more straight in the chair. He trusted his best friend.


	4. FOUR

**FOUR**

Harry Potter entered the Slytherin Chamber feeling like he weighed a ton; the last school year been a complete disaster. He appeared two beautiful recliners and sat down to wait for Hermione.

He checked his watch: there were three hours left. He didn't want to keep going around in the castle, so he decided to stay there. The last thing he needed at that moment was to see Cedric and Hermione kissing again.

He felt his stomach churn.

Now it seemed so obvious that during fourth grade, while Krum was _trying_ to talk to Hermione, Cedric was falling in love with her. That's why he broke up with Cho! Harry couldn't blame Cedric. Hermione was brilliant. Yes, very annoying at times, but always with good intention. The best friend anyone could wish for. And her lips were so cute.

He thought he should be more focused on the mission, not on who Hermione Granger was kissing. Especially if that "who" wasn't him!

The last year was full of complications and plans to overthrow the Ministry. Umbridge arrived at Hogwarts, ready to take revenge after the lawsuit Harry made against Ludo Bagman. The hateful pink witch took the claim personal, as if Harry had tried to humiliate the government with that.

When Sirius learned of the injustices that Umbridge was doing in Hogwarts, he decided it was time for the impunity of the Ministry to end. He gathered the Diggorys, the Tonks, Amelia Bones and Madam Longbottom to make plans. After all, Sirius was still quite angry that he had lived in Azkaban for a decade. It was time to settle accounts.

It was when Harry finally heard, officially, about the Order of the Phoenix. Hermione had already told him, of course, and he was glad that his godfather decided to trust him with that secret. However, continuing to work with Order was ruled out because of its high fidelity to Dumbledore, who did not wish to meddle in matters of the Ministry.

While his godfather and the rest of the adults lived a confrontation with the government, Harry began his own revolution within Hogwarts: the Army of the Founders. The name was decided in honor of the school they would now defend, and also to make clear the message that the students of the four Houses were welcome.

Hermione was in charge of the security. She created a much more complex system than her original idea of fake galleons and the list of members that in the other timeline was the bane of them. Harry had to talk to her several times, casually and without revealing that he had knowledge of the future, so that she understood the risk of her plan. Hermione changed her strategy, and demonstrated how scary and powerful she can be when she proposes it.

With each year, Harry discovered in Hermione a little more of her future self. The idealization that he generated for the adult woman, was soaking in reality by living with her teenager version. He didn't take long to comprehend that he was in love with her.

Not that that was relevant right now. She was kissing Cedric, after all.

Among the few satisfactions he had that year was that the Army of the Founders was enrolled students of all grades and Houses. The minority was Slytherin, but each of them was worth its weight in gold for Harry: they put him closer to accomplish the main mission.

In retrospect, it was clear that that was what caused Cedric and Hermione to get so close. During fourth grade and the subsequent summer, Harry didn't separate from his best friend, except when it was absolutely necessary. He loved being with her. It wasn't boring because they had a lot in common: getting perfect grades, studying and training as much as possible, always being honest, worrying about the future.

Yeah, he knew that adult Hermione influenced those changes, but it didn't make them less real.

Then, unlike fourth grade, he left Hermione alone to chase Draco Malfoy at every opportunity. It was a real drama trying to get his trust. Why did that have to be the main mission? Harry would have preferred to be sent to the Forbidden Forest without a wand.

Malfoy at least wasn't as… offensive as before. Maybe that was good. But Cedric took advantage of that time to get closer to Hermione. Each visit to Hogsmeade, Cedric was there with her, telling her about his new job at the Ministry, inviting her to lunch, giving her candy and flowers.

This was different from what happened with Krum. Cedric was his best friend, an incredible, popular, nice and loyal wizard. There was no reason to doubt that Hermione would fall in love with him. Much less when Harry ignored her blatantly that year.

He ruffled his hair, holding a grunt. How did he let that happen? His obsession with Malfoy ruined everything.

Harry let out a sigh, missing Hermione. He remembered last summer, when he went to visit her at Crawley. They did muggle things like going to the movies, touring the city and playing board games. It was perfect. And the Grangers seemed happy to meet a friend of their daughter. Would he see them again this summer? Or will it be Cedric who laughs at Dan Granger's bad jokes?

"What a fucking picture."

"Harry, language!"

He looked up, surprised. Hermione was already in her own seat, exactly the same as a year ago: beautiful, wild, seriously injured, and with that bright sunset in her gaze.

Harry felt his heart racing. Every time he was with his best friend, the same thing happened.

"How are you?"

Hermione burst out laughing. "Do you really ask me that?"

He was sure he blushed. "I'm sorry. Uh, hello."

She tilted her head. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," he cleared his throat nervously. If it was difficult to be near the 16-year-old Hermione, it was a real challenge with the 21-year-old. It was literally playing with time to know how the woman he loves will be in five years. Besides, his sexual fantasies woke up thanks to her, now that they mixed with the crush he felt...

"Harry? Did something bad happen? The mission—"

"No, everything's fine." He forced himself to concentrate. He straightened on the couch, taking a breath, "Malfoy trusts me a little. He knows he has the option of looking for me if he needs it. It cost me all year, you know? He really is an ass. Why is he so important, Hermione?"

He watched her pale. Again, she stroked her faded tattoo.

"I know that Malfoy is not easy. However, you must trust me when I tell you that he is not a bad person. He was just an petulant boy in a ignorant family. He deserves a second chance."

"Why?"

Hermione changed the subject, "I see you can conjure up better quality furniture. Well done. Tell me a little about your life. I need to know the changes to give you adequate information and continue with the mission."

Harry wanted to keep asking her about Malfoy, but knew to better drop it when she used that tone.

"Professor Dumbledore wants to talk to me about Tom Riddle. He has no idea that I know about the Horcruxes and that I have destroyed three of them. He already has the ring in his possession, so we can discard it too. We only need to find Helga Hufflepuff's cup and know where is Nagini."

"It's time for you to explain to Dumbledore that you know about the prophecy. Tell him that you discovered it through your connection with Tom."

"Should I listen to Dumbledore's advice? Will he help me train to fulfill my destiny?"

"I understand that he only gave you information about Tom Riddle, in my timeline. He didn't do anything else to prepare you."

"Why? Tom is a very powerful wizard, who has decades of experience. Waiting for me to have a way of defeating him by my own means is the same as throwing me into the slaughterhouse."

"I think the same as you."

"Did that happen? Tom Riddle killed me?"

Hermione shifted, suddenly uncomfortable under his gaze, "Partly."

"What do you mean?"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"I'm not twelve anymore. I can understand anything you tell me."

"You're still very young. You'll barely turn sixteen."

"I need you to be honest, please. You broke all the laws of space and time to talk to me. Now is not the moment for you to hide anything. We should both take advantage of this situation, as much as we can."

Hermione bit her lower lip. Harry knew he had already convinced her, even though she didn't know it yet. It was a gesture that his best friend made when she ran out of cunning answers.

"Alright."

"Tell me how I died, please."

She took a deep breath. Her gaze darkened while her voice make an effort to be steady.

"It happened one afternoon in Knockturn Alley. We went to buy some ingredients for a potion that we urgently needed. I insisted on accompanying you because you've never been good at selecting fresh herbs. It was very risky to get out of our hiding place, but it was a life or death situation. I think you were happy that I—"

Silence.

Harry leaned down, looking at her with curiosity and fear, "You ...?"

"That I wanted to get up of bed."

What the hell did that mean?

Hermione kept talking, "We had already bought everything. We were about to come back when you saw something in another store. Despite my warning, you went in. They killed you there."

"What? How?"

"They recognized us when you wanted to buy the white rose you saw."

"A rose? Is that why I risked our lives? I don't understand. How did that give away our identities?"

Harry ran a hand through his hair. He wanted to think that, just as this Hermione was no different from her sixteen-year-old version, he wouldn't be different from his own adult version. What would motivate him to take risks like that?

He looked at Hermione. She was holding back tears, clenching her left wrist.

That was it. "I wanted to buy that rose for you."

She nodded. A tear spilled on her right cheek.

"Why a rose?"

"I guess you thought that would cheer me up."

"I would have bought you a book. I wouldn't have put your life in danger. What does the rose mean?"

"I don't want to talk about that."

"You said you would be honest."

"Not yet. Please."

"Do you think I'm too immature to understand? Do you think I wouldn't do everything to comfort you? Let me help you."

Hermione seemed to freeze. "You sound like my Harry."

"I am your Harry. You are my Hermione."

She blushed!

"Can we change the subject?" The witch pleaded.

Harry relaxed in his chair, "Fine. Tell me what I should do this year."

"I think we can take advantage that Dumbledore finally wants to help you. Tom Riddle is very weak, this time, because he failed to use you to get a physical body after the Triwizard Tournament. The real danger is Nagini. You must get rid of her. I know the right spell for you to invoke her. I'll feel calmer knowing that Dumbledore will be with you for this step. The last time I fight Nagini was a horrible, bloody mess".

Her gaze unfocused.

Harry tried to use a soft tone of voice to get her attention, "And the cup?"

Hermione blinked, leaving the memories for another time. "It's in the Lestrange vault, in Gringotts. Talk to me to figure out how to get the cup out of there. Last time, I came up with a pretty risky plan. I don't want to do it again, without knowing every detail of this new universe. I trust that I will know how to get the cup again."

"Sounds good."

"Uh, I wanted to ask you something about your interaction with my younger version. I don't suspect anything about your encounters with me?"

"No, but you know about the Horcruxes. I told you last summer. Actually, you say something curious about that."

"What did I say?"

"That it was strange that Tom Riddle had created six Horcruxes. You explained to me that six is a number of low magical relevance."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Should I must always be a know–it–all?"

Harry clenched his fists, "What you mean? How many Horcruxes really exist?"

"Just one more."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because it is the last one you will destroy. It makes no sense to know this in advance. On my next visit, if you managed to kill Nagini and retrieve the cup, we will take care of that seventh Horcrux. Trust—"

"Of course I trust you. It's just awful to not knowing everything beforehand."

She smiled shyly, "Keep communicating with Malfoy. Don't fall for Dumbledore's manipulations. If you doubt yourself, the only person you can trust is me. I beg you. I know you'll be busy with Ginny, but you must be careful."

"Ginny?" he thought of the redhead who has been on the legs of all the Gryffindor boys and half of Ravenclaw, "Do you mean Ron's little sister?"

"Yes." Her face seemed to indicate that it was very obvious.

"What does she have to do with all this? We're not even friends."

"That will change."

There was an awkward silence. Then Harry understood what she meant, and couldn't help laughing, "How absurd!"

"Excuse me?"

"Ginny is unbearable. I didn't understand why I didn't like something about her before, but then I talked to Sirius and he explained to me. She uses her beauty to get what she wants. I guess it's valid, but it seems ridiculous to me. I wouldn't spend my time on her."

"Are you sure we're talking about the same Ginny Weasley?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Did something happen between her and me on your timeline?"

"Quite."

"Oh, maybe your Ginny is nicer than mine."

"I couldn't say that."

He smiled at her. "You don't like her either!"

She flushed, "I didn't mean that, I know she's special to you—"

"No. It's what I just told you. Did you always answer that or what? Really, she don't mean anything to me."

Hermione started laughing nervously. "I fear I have modified more than I thought in the past."

"For the better, I assure you."

"How could you know?"

"Well, I'm not sharing saliva with all my friends by kissing Ginny, for starters."

That made her laugh again. Harry felt his chest jump when he saw her so cheerful. That honest smile was the same one he loved. Knowing that would not change in his best friend, despite the passage of time, made him feel safe and happy.

"You're dating Cedric Diggory, by the way."

He knew it was the right thing to say when she almost choke for the laugh and shock.

"What? Me? With Cedric? How did it happen?"

Harry let out an exaggerated sigh, "I wonder the same. I saw you kissing him a couple of hours ago. I don't even know what Cedric is doing at the castle. He graduated last year."

Hermione settled better in the armchair "It's nice to know he's alive. Although it's a little weird that he and I have something romantic."

"I want to ask a question about the future."

"I suppose it is more acceptable now. We have resolved enough so that history does not repeat itself. As long as it is not about the last Horcrux or the rose, I will answer you."

Harry nodded solemnly. He didn't want to make her feel bad, so he wouldn't push her.

"Did something happen between you and me? In a romantic way, I mean."

Hermione straightened in the chair, as if she had received an electric shock. She moved her lips, but no sound was pronounced. Her gaze swept him from head to toe, absorbing every detail of him.

"I'm not sure."

"Of what, exactly?"

"Well, you were with Ginny. Although I think I remember that you broke your relationship. A few months went by. After what happened at Malfoy Manor, I wasn't in the mood, you know? A couple of years passed. It is true that you and I shared a bedroom in Grimmauld Place, when the situation became so terrible that nightmares would not let us sleep. That did us good: being together. But when you died, Harry, I thought there was a very high probability that I misunderstood that last stage of our relationship. Sometimes I thought you felt more than friendship for me, but we never clarified it."

Harry tried to focus on all the details she revealed, not just that they shared a bedroom. Was it a euphemism for not explicitly saying that they had sex? Or did they really just sleep together?

Hermione clenched her hands in her pants, looking at some point in the Chamber, "Since your death, I have repeated to myself that you would never have felt that kind of love for me. So you don't need to be sorry for me now. You don't owe me anything."

"I understand that I died trying to buy you a rose."

"Regrettably, yes."

"Do you doubt, seriously, despite that, that I didn't love you?"

"Oh, you're still very young. That's not what... I mean, you didn't try to give me a show of affection, or do a flirtatious act. The rose was something else."

"But it was important to you, right?"

"Yes."

"You were sad, and I wanted to make you feel better, risking my life. Hermione, it's obvious that I died loving you."

She pursed her lips for a couple of seconds, then replied, annoyed, "You can't declare something like that."

"Of course I can do it. It's me. I know myself. Besides, it makes sense that if I love you now, I also did it in the original timeline."

"What did you say?" That almost makes her jump off the couch. She frowned, changing her entire stance from a distressed to a defensive.

"That I'm in love with you."

"Harry, that makes no sense. I know you too. I know I'm not your type."

That bothered him, "You've been my type for years."

She got up, "This is wrong!"

He followed her, "Seriously, why don't you believe me?"

They looked into each other's eyes. They were the same height.

"I didn't come for this. The mission is the priority."

"The mission is almost complete. I think you can afford to hear this. It's real, Hermione. I love you. When I saw you kissing Cedric... I'll sound cheesy, but hell, you broke my heart."

Hermione looked alarmed for a few seconds, then narrowed her eyes, thinking.

"I guess it's feasible," she commented in a whisper, "If I changed the past, anything could happen. Even that you love me. Or that I love Cedric. Although the latter seems unbelievable."

Harry smiled, "Now you're being nice to me."

"And Ronald?"

"What does he have to do with this?"

"Just answer me."

"We are not friends since fourth grade. He has become very close to Dean and Seamus. They are Gryffindor's Golden Trio. They do everything together. Anyway, was Ronald important?"

Hermione snorted, "Sometimes very much. At other times, not at all."

Harry took advantage that she seemed willing to talk more, "Did you ask me to save Cedric because you liked him?"

"What? Do not be ridiculous, Harry. I asked you because he did not deserve to die. Moreover, his death weighed on your conscience for the rest of your life. I wanted to spare you that."

"And did you ever like me?"

"I don't know. I had little time to think about that. I'm sorry."

Harry tried not to imagine what kind of horrors his best friend had to survive.

"I see." He said as neutral as he could.

She seemed to think a little more about her answer, "But I think, if the world hadn't been so cruel, I probably would have fallen in love with you. Honestly, after everything that happened, I think something inside me broke so deep that I'm no longer able to love. However, in the situation that I find myself, that is the best. I'm alone. I'm the last one left."

"You are not alone." He said automatically.

"Tom Riddle killed _a lot_ of people, Harry. Anyone who was not a pureblood or absolute faithful to his regime was annihilated. There is no one left of the Order of the Phoenix. I am alone."

"You. Are. Not. Alone."

He kissed her. He put his hands on that waist that drove him crazy years ago, stuck the rest of his body to hers, and felt his best friend's lips on his. He heard her moan.

Harry thought his body would burst. His hands were shaking. Actually, he was very nervous. This version of Hermione was older than him by five years, she was an adult. What would she think of him? That he was a simple and horny teenager? Despite that, he put all the love he felt for her in that kiss. Somehow, he wanted her to understand that he would never leave her. Suddenly, Hermione hugged him, abandoning her will to the incredible act of love they were sharing. Their breaths echoed in the silent Chamber.

Harry raised his hands, until the tips of his fingers brushed Hermione's top. He brushed his body even more in hers. Both groaned again. It was a dream come true. Each had longed for this moment, in different ways and in other circumstances, but always with the other.

Hermione seemed about to faint. Her body, fragile and wounded, trembled under the caresses of the teenager. When she needed air, she turned her face at the same time as she pressed her hips more against Harry's.

He took the hint. Using more force, he lifted the female thighs and slipped between them, placing the witch against the wall. She crossed her ankles, trapping him. He continued kissing her neck, recognizing the aroma that accompanied him since his first grade at Hogwarts.

"Please, go on. I miss you so much," Hermione said in a broken voice.

And though he would have preferred to obey her eternally, he stopped.

She was crying.

"Don't stop! Don't leave me! Not again, Harry! Harry―Harry―"

"I'm here. I won't go anywhere."

He moved with her in his arms to one of the recliners. Carefully, he sat down, worried about the lack of weight in Hermione and the obvious crying attack that wasn't going to stop soon. She hid her face under her hands, asking for forgiveness.

"There is nothing to forgive. It was my fault. I kissed you out of nowhere."

"So you did the first time. Exactly so."

Harry believed her. He kept stroking Hermione's back for a while, until she began to breathe more normally.

"Don't go," Harry pleaded. "Don't go back to your timeline. Stay with me. With us. I know Hermione will understand. I can love you both. I can protect you. I won't let you suffer again."

She raised her flushed face. Her lips were swollen.

"Would you really receive me?"

"I would do everything for you."

Hermione turned her right wrist, showing the tattoo, "Even if I'm broken?"

Harry realized that the tattoo was not discolored, as he originally thought, but that the ink was pale and the strokes very thin: a white rose.

"I will help you repair yourself."

That made her smile.

"You are very young. With the passage of time, you'll not think the same."

"Why?"

"Because you'll discover that suffering is inevitable. Sometimes, even, it is the only thing left of a good memory. With or without war, Harry, life is cruel."

"What happened? What does the rose mean?"

"I have to go. I can't spend time like this. There are still three jumps left."

"Stay with me, please!"

Hermione slipped away from him, leaving a cold hollow in Harry's body.

"I'll be back when you finish your sixth year at Hogwarts. Please destroy the cup."

"It's not fair. It's just a blink for you. But I have to wait a year and—" He shut up when he saw Hermione's wand, "That's not your wand." He repeated what he said the day he met her.

"I'll be back."

She disappeared.

Harry sat there, incredulous. After a year of chasing Draco Malfoy, he would recognize his wand without hesitation.


End file.
